La loba que se enamoró de una bibliotecaria
by cristinasdf
Summary: [Abandonada, por ahora] Ruby encierra desde hace un tiempo ciertos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga Bella. Parece que la bibliotecaria le da esperanzas de que algo pueda pasar, pero Ruby no quiere tener expectativas altas. Además, los celos se meten de por medio en su relación y la loba quizás no pueda aguantar más.
1. ¿El sentimiento es mutuo?

**Buenas, este es el primer fanfiction que publico y no sé cómo me ha salido . Espero que no seáis muy duros conmigo jajaja Iré subiendo los siguientes caps con regularidad, uno o dos por semana. O quizás si estoy inspirada subo más, no se sabe xD Si os gusta dejad reviews, haced follow y fav :3 Y si no os gusta podéis dejar reviews también diciendo las cosas que puedo mejorar, acepto quejas jajajaja Bueno, sin más rodeos, disfrutad de la historia~**

Era una mañana temprano en Storybrooke y ya estaba todo el mundo ocupado. La gente llenaba las calles a esa hora porque era cuando entraban a trabajar. Sin embargo, nadie podía ir a su trabajo sin antes pasarse por la cafetería de la Abuelita y desayunar. Ella y su nieta Ruby trabajaban sin parar cocinando y atendiendo a sus clientes. Ambas estaban llenas de energía y sonreían a todo el mundo. Aún así, la joven loba no estaba realmente tranquila y feliz hasta que llegaba cierta chica a la cafetería.

"Hola, Ruby." Bella entró por la puerta y escogió su sitio en la barra. Se sentó en una silla alta y sonrió a la camarera.

"Hey, Bella, buenos días." Le dedicó una gran y cariñosa sonrisa a la bibliotecaria como saludo. "¿Qué quieres desayunar?" Ruby fue a servirles la comida a otros clientes, dándole tiempo a Bella para pensar. Volvió y se quedó al lado de Bella esperando su respuesta.

"Pues lo de siempre, supongo." Sacó un libro de su bolso y lo abrió por donde indicaba la marca.

"Es decir, una hamburguesa y té helado, ¿no?" La loba soltó una leve risita, burlándose de su amiga.

"No, tonta, unas tortitas y un café." Esta rió también y golpeó ligeramente la cabeza de Ruby con el libro.

"Ouch, malvada." La alta de las dos se quejó por el golpe aunque no le hizo daño. "Pues marchando, enseguida te traigo tu desayuno." Fue hacia la cocina para decirle a su Abuelita que preparara las tortitas pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta Bella la llamó.

"La malvada eres tú, Ruby, así que no te quejes." Sonrió pícaramente a la camarera, dejándola que fuese a la cocina después de ello.

Ruby entró en la cocina y le dijo a su Abuelita el pedido de Bella. Se puso a prepararlas en seguida, con su nieta observando cómo cocinaba con una sonrisa en su boca.

"Ruby, ¿ha pasado algo especial?"

"¿Uh? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Abuelita?" Ruby se apoyó en la pared mientras esperaba las tortitas de su amiga.

"Hoy pareces bastante feliz. Últimamente siempre andas con una sonrisa en la boca y estás de buen humor. ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?" La Abuelita sentía curiosidad sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ruby ya que estaba agradecida por su felicidad.

La camarera pensó unos momentos sobre la última semana y no se le ocurrió nada especial. Bueno, sí que se le ocurrió algo, pero no podía decírselo a su Abuelita. Esta terminaba de preparar las tortitas de Bella y las colocaba en un plato.

"Serán imaginaciones tuyas, Abuelita, no recuerdo que me pasase nada especial. " Ruby se encogió de hombros y cogió el plato de tortitas. "De todos modos, es genial parecer más feliz." Le guiñó el ojo a la Abuelita en forma de broma y se fue de la cocina.

La bibliotecaria estaba sentada haciendo honor a su nombre, leyendo un libro. Su mirada se perdía entre las letras y sus dedos impacientes por pasar de página acariciaban las esquinas del libro. Ruby respiró profundamente y gracias a su olfato de lobo pudo aspirar el aroma a libros mezclado con un toque dulce de Bella. Se acercó y le entregó sus tortitas.

"Aquí tienes, Bella." Le acercó el sirope para que les echase. "Ahora te traigo el café, no te impacientes." Volvió a sonreírle a su amiga y se dio la vuelta para poner en marcha la cafetera. Bella le dio un simple 'gracias' y volvió a su lectura.

Ruby pensó en las palabras de su abuela. Estaba segura que la felicidad que sentía era gracias a Bella. Eran mejores amigas y en las últimas semanas habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas ya que no hubo problemas en la ciudad. Habían ido al cine juntas, había dormido Bella en casa de Ruby durante varios días seguidos, hicieron excursiones por el bosque las noches que Ruby estaba en forma de lobo, y más. La camarera se emocionaba al recordar esos momentos juntas, al recordar simplemente a Bella. Hacía tiempo que estaba enamorada de Bella, en el primer momento que la vio sola sentada en la cafetería se quedó prendada de esos ojos azules y esos gestos tan peculiares que hacía la bibliotecaria con su boca. La loba se esforzó mucho en que su amistad mejorase y al final consiguió convertirse en la mejor amiga de Bella. Le costó bastante ya que la bibliotecaria había estado encerrada durante tanto tiempo que le iba a ser difícil confiar en alguien, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que Ruby no tenía malas intenciones, siempre le demostraba cariño con unas simples palabras. Ruby quería ir más allá, quería decirle todos sus pensamientos y lo que sentía por ella pero pensaba que no podía ser tan egoísta como para desperdiciar y romper la amistad que tenían por unos sentimientos, así que decidió encerrarlos.

El café terminó de hacerse y Ruby le llenó una taza a su amiga. Antes de darse la vuelta para dárselo, tragó saliva y respiró hondamente para intentar deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta por culpa de su amor no correspondido. Tratando de aparentar felicidad con una sonrisa falsa, se giró para darle el café a Bella y la pilló con la mirada depositada en su cuerpo, examinando cada parte de él y, más concretamente, su culo. Los ojos de Bella subieron se encontraron repentinamente con los de Ruby y se quedaron ahí, mirándose. Bella se puso colorada en un instante apartando su mirada un segundo, aunque volvió a mirar a los ojos la loba un tanto avergonzada. Ruby se quedó quieta con una cara de tonta mirando fijamente a Bella, sorprendida y sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Al cabo de unos escasos segundos, la camarera reaccionó y le entregó el café rompiendo el silencio.

"Eh… Bella… ¿me estabas mira-?"

"¡No, no! Es que tienes el pantalón manchado, será de la cocina o algo…" La bibliotecaria bebió del café un tanto nerviosa y se quemó la lengua, dando lugar a una risa nerviosa.

Ruby miraba a su amiga con una ceja arqueada, dudando la excusa que ha puesto.

"Oh, vale, supongo que luego me cambiaré de pantalones."

"Sí, claro, no vayas por la calle con los pantalones sucios." Intentó sonreír pero le salió muy forzado. "Ha sido un malentendido tonto." Bella escondió la cara tras su libro y siguió intentando leer.

La loba volvió a la cocina un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento de Bella. La mirada que tenía mientras le inspeccionaba el cuerpo no era la mirada al ver suciedad, era una mirada de… ¿deseo? Ruby se sonrojó y el corazón le empezó a bombear a un ritmo desenfrenado al pensar en la posibilidad de que le gustase a Bella. Se miró las manos y le estaban temblando. Si realmente Bella sintiese algo por ella sería lo mejor que le habría pasado en mucho tiempo. La camarera agudizó sus sentidos de lobo para escuchar a su amiga y podía percibir su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Bella estaba teniendo la misma reacción que Ruby, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Ruby cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara. Tenía miedo de gritar de felicidad. O quizás se estaba equivocando y realmente era todo un malentendido. Se apoyó con la mano en la pared por miedo a caerse. No quería estar equivocada, quería ser correspondida. Aún así era cierto, Ruby no tenía pruebas suficientes para afirmar que Bella la quería, estaba anticipando las cosas. De repente sintió unas manos agarrándola por los hombros.

"¿Ruby? ¿Estás bien?" La Abuelita fue testigo del debate interno que había tenido su nieta y aunque no supiese el por qué simplemente se preocupaba por ella.

"Ah, sí, no te preocupes Abuelita. Simplemente me ha dado un mareo." Ruby intentó desviar la atención de su abuela sobre ella.

"Estás pálida." Le acarició la cara a la loba y sonrió. "Sabes, creo que hoy deberías tomarte el día libre para recuperarte sea lo que sea que te ocurre.

"Abuelita, no me voy a ir, tenemos muchos clientes y no podrás tú sola. Además, estoy bien." Ruby hizo un amago de irse de la cocina pero su abuela la agarró de la muñeca.

"Voy a estar perfectamente. Además, si veo que tengo mucho trabajo le pediré ayuda a alguien. Así que vete a casa y descansa." Su abuela le volvió a sonreír y le dio una palmada en la espalda, indicándole que se fuese sin preocuparse.

Ruby suspiró aceptando las condiciones de su abuelita.

"Está bien, pero si no encuentras ayuda me llamas y vengo, ¿vale Abuelita?" La loba le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela y se fue de la cocina.

_Supongo que esto es lo mejor, así puedo pensar sobre Bella, lo que ha pasado antes y bueno, tranquilizarme un poco. _Ruby hablaba consigo misma mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo dejaba guardado para ponérselo al día siguiente. _Ahora tengo que salir por la puerta y me voy a cruzar con Bella, ¿cómo me despido de ella? _La loba estaba escondida al lado de la puerta que daba a la cafetería. _Supongo que tengo que actuar con naturalidad, sin estar nerviosa ni nada. Sí, eso es. Venga, tranquila Ruby. _La chica respiró profundamente y fue a la cafetería. Salió de la parte de la barra y notó que Bella la miraba de reojo curiosa sobre lo que hacía. Ruby se acercó con una sonrisa en la boca dispuesta a parecer normal.

"Hoy me voy a tomar el día libre, no me encuentro muy bien." Bella puso una mueca de preocupación. "Pero no es nada grave, con descansar me recupero y ya está."

"¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?" La bibliotecaria acarició el brazo de su amiga para mostrarle afecto, cosa que hizo que Ruby se sonrojara un poco.

_Tú eres lo que me pasa, tonta. _"No, nada en especial, simplemente me siento algo mareada. Así que me voy a ir a casa a relajarme y dormir, que lo necesito." Ruby rió para quitarle seriedad al asunto e hizo que Bella suspirase y sonriese.

"Está bien. Mejórate, ¿vale? Si necesitas ayuda o algo no dudes en llamarme, iré en seguida." Otra sonrisa dedicada a la loba. Ambas se pasaban el día sonriéndose entre ellas. Es como si no pusiesen borrar las sonrisas de sus caras. Ruby volvió a sonreír y asintió.

"Bueno, pues me voy. Nos vemos luego, Bella." Ruby fue hacia la puerta.

"Claro, hasta luego Ruby." Se despidió de su amiga con un gesto con la mano y volvió a su tarea de leer y comerse las tortitas.

La loba echó a andar por las calles de la ciudad, dirección a su casa. Quería pasar una mañana tranquila. Cada vez que recordaba los ojos de Bella posados en ella se sonrojaba y tenía la necesidad de saltar y gritar de alegría, pero sabía que tener las expectativas altas no es bueno. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente, apretó los puños y se prometió a sí misma no ser muy positiva en cuanto a la posibilidad de tener una relación más que amigas con Bella. Si era positiva y al final las cosas salían mal, no iba a poder levantar la cabeza, le dolería tanto que no sabría qué hacer.

Ruby suspiró. Miró su móvil para saber la hora y se fijó en la fecha. Para colmo, esa noche había luna llena así que sus sentidos de lobo y sus sentimientos estarían desatados. Giró en una calle y vio a Mary Margaret y a David en la otra acera, agarrados de la mano y sonriendo. _Si solamente yo pudiese darle la mano así a Bella… _Otro suspiro por parte de la loba. _No, hoy no más pensamientos sobre Bella, lo último que necesito es caer en depresión. _Con paso firme, Ruby asentía con la cabeza y sonreía decidida. Iba a ser un día duro para ella, aunque no lo supiese aún.


	2. No quiero que te vayas

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. La historia está yendo algo lenta, voy a intentar que no se vuelva pesada. Por cierto, esta historia se sitúa después de que Bella recuperase sus recuerdos gracias a Gold y antes de que vuelva a perder su memoria cruzando la línea que limita Storybrooke. Por desgracia para Gold, aunque Bella recuerde su pasado y todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos no logra volver a sentir nada hacia él.**

**Gracias por los reviews, he procurado no cometer muchos errores a la hora de escribir jajajajaja Y gracias por los follows :3 Os animo a dejar más reviews, me anima mucho leer vuestra impresión n.n**

**Disclaimer: Ni OUAT ni los personajes de la serie me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ruby llegó a su casa al cabo de un rato, no estaba muy lejos de la cafetería de la Abuelita. Introdujo las llaves por la ranura para abrir la puerta cuando olisqueó un olor que desencajaba en su casa. La camarera se preocupó, no sabía si abrir la puerta e intentar hacer algo en contra del intruso o llamar a Emma para que lo solucionase. Pensó que ya era algo mayor para enfrentarse a cualquier ladrón, ella era mitad lobo así que tenía bastante fuerza. Giró la llave, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La casa estaba a oscuras aunque gracias a su visión de lobo pudo orientarse. El extraño olor le resultaba muy familiar, a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo la fragancia aumentaba más y más, inundando sus fosas nasales. La presencia provenía de la sala de estar. Apretó los dientes y los puños, y rápidamente entró a la habitación y dio la luz para ver quién estaba allí. Sentado en un sillón y apoyado sobre su bastón, el intruso sonrió a la recién llegada y acto seguido se puso en pie.

"Buenos días, señorita Lucas." Gold se acomodó apoyando ambas manos sobre el bastón.

"¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Gold?" Ruby estaba muy enfadada, su ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco hacia el hombre la delataban.

"Simplemente pasaba por aquí."

"Vamos, Gold, ya nos conocemos. ¿Qué quieres?" La chica permanecía inmóvil en la puerta de la habitación, mirándolo fijamente.

"Oh, bueno querida, voy a dejarme de preámbulos." La sonrisa de su cara se desvaneció y se acercó a la joven sin romper el contacto visual. "Últimamente has estado pasando mucho tiempo con mi Bella, ¿cierto?

"¿Tu Bella? No, no es tuya, Gold, ya no. Y sí, he estado pasando tiempo con ella porque somos mejores amigas. ¿Ocurre algo con eso?" Ahora la que tenía la sonrisa de superioridad era ella.

"Quizás tengas razón y ya no sea mía, pero tampoco es tuya, querida. Y pronto haré volver sus sentimientos por mí, ya lo verás." El mago agarró por la garganta a Ruby, sin intención de hacerle daño pero sí de amedrentarla. "Aléjate de ella, estoy seguro de que sólo le traerás problemas. Como se te ocurra merodear cerca de ella de nuevo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás?" La loba se armó de valor y le interrumpió. "No me afectan tus amenazas, Gold, voy a estar con Bella tanto tiempo como ella me permita. Me da igual que hagas lo imposible por separarnos, la voy a proteger de ti y de tus sucios trucos de magia." La cara de asco volvió en ella, ejerciendo con su mano presión en el pecho de Gold obligándolo a separarle y dejarla libre.

"No serás tan valiente cuando me haga con ella, querida. Como sigas por este camino vas a sufrir mucho, ¿sabes?" Una leve risa se escapó de entre sus dientes.

"No la trates como si fuese un mero objeto, Bella es una persona. Ella será la que escoja con quién quiere estar, y dudo que se vaya a ir con un tío que va por ahí haciendo sufrir a la gente y amenazando."

"Yo no hago tales cosas, no te confundas de persona." Gold volvió a recuperar la compostura.

"Sí las haces, es más, lo estás haciendo ahora mismo." Ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose y midiendo sus fuerzas, aunque ambos sabían que si el mago hacía uso de sus poderes poco podría hacer Ruby en su contra. "Ahora, si no te importa, vete de aquí o tendré que llamar a la Sheriff. No vuelvas a entrar a mi casa, Gold." La chica abrió la puerta de la calle dejando vía libre al hombre para irse.

"He de irme, pero no te creas que esto acaba aquí. Que tengas un buen día, señorita Lucas." El hombre desapareció por la calle con su sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

* * *

Sobre la cama y dando vueltas en ella estaba Ruby. Intentaba dormir pero no lo conseguía. El viento se colaba por una de las ventanas y susurraba. Además, ya era hora del almuerzo y su estómago rugía de hambre aunque ella no tenía ganas de comer. Sentía náuseas. La conversación con Gold la había destrozado. Estaba encogida, abrazándose las piernas que estaban presas estrujándose contra su pecho. Sentía ganas de llorar y no entendía por qué. Ese hombre le ponía enferma. Sus palabras y su postura antes podrían haber parecido firmes y decididas pero estaba muy asustada, no quería que Bella la dejara sola. Si Bella escogía irse con él… Ruby no se perdonaría jamás el haberla perdido. Estaba decidida a luchar por ella, lucharía con toda su alma, Gold no la conseguiría de nuevo. Sabía que utilizaría sucios trucos para atraerla hacia él, pero ahí es donde ella intervendría. O también podría alejar a Bella de Gold para evitar cualquier intento de 'asalto' por parte de él hacia la bibliotecaria.

La loba se levantó de la cama y fue a por su móvil. Le conectó los auriculares y se los puso. Escogió música rock y la puso a todo volumen. Genial. Ya no escuchaba nada más que sus pensamientos y la canción sonando. Volvió a la cama y se tumbó, de lado, con una mano por debajo de la almohada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al ritmo de la batería de la canción y tarareando la melodía de la guitarra. En menos tiempo de lo esperado Ruby se durmió, le relajaba mucho escuchar música, fuese del tipo que fuese. Su mente se trasladó a otro lugar, huyó de aquel momento de agonía. Quería buscar un lugar tranquilo, necesitaba liberarse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en mitad del bosque. Miró al cielo y había luna llena, lo que significaba que estaba en forma de lobo. Echó a correr entre los árboles, esquivando ramas, saltando piedras. Su pelaje oscuro brillaba bajo la luz de la luna a la vez que dejaba escapar unos aullidos. Tenía que correr, si no corría algo malo iba a pasar, lo sentía. Había demasiados árboles, pensaba que no iba a poder llegar al final del bosque nunca, no se acababa esa masa de vegetación. Sus pies poco a poco parecían volverse más pesados, dejando las huellas marcadas en el suelo. Creía que se iba a hundir entre la maleza. Los aullidos inundaban el bosque, eran aullidos de angustia. De repente, olió a alguien, no había notado su presencia antes. Bella estaba ahí, de pie, al lado de un árbol con la mirada clavada en la loba. La chica se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó, como si temiese por su vida. Bella acarició suavemente el pelaje de la loba, lo cual la hizo sentir segura. Comenzó a aullar, a cantarle al a luna dándole gracias por haber hecho que Bella la encontrase.

La loba escuchaba a la bibliotecaria decir su nombre, pero sonaba lejano. Sentía una agitación, y de repente abrió los ojos. Bella estaba allí, sentada al borde de su cama y agarrándola de un brazo la movía levemente, intentando que se despertarse. Al ver que lo había conseguido, sonrió y desplazó su mano hasta la frente de Ruby para apartarle unos mechones de pelo.

"¿Bella?" La camarera se sonrojó al notar la situación en la que estaban en ese instante. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?" Se sentó en la cama y se estiró para despertarse del todo.

"Tu abuelita me ha dejado la copia de la llave." Su voz sonaba un tanto preocupada.

"Ah… Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?" A Ruby no le gustaba nada ese silencio de su amiga. "¿Qué ocurre, Bella?"

"Tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Rumpelstiltskin." La mirada seria de Bella hizo realmente preocuparse a la loba.

"¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa con él?" De la exaltación se levantó de la cama y le colocó las manos en los hombros a su amiga. "Más le vale no haberte hecho nada porque te prometo que no le permitiré salirse con la suya, no voy a permitir que Gold te haga daño." Los ojos verdosos de Ruby quedaron clavados en los de la bibliotecaria esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, los ojos de esta se perdieron en los de la camarera. Examinándolos, comprobando si eran más o menos verdes que los suyos, intentando saber si había algún fondo y queriendo comprender esa necesidad de encontrar una respuesta. "¿Bella?" Ruby insistió al ver que no le decía nada.

"Oh, perdona Ruby. No, no me ha hecho nada. Simplemente ha venido a hablar conmigo. Bueno, no me ha hecho nada físicamente pero me ha amenazado. A vuelvo a insistir con que soy suya y que he de volver junto a él." Apartó la mirada de la loba, mostrando frustración en sus palabras.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo se atreve! Justamente le he dicho que ni se le ocurriese hacerte el más mínimo daño..." Apretó sus dientes con tal de no decir cualquier barbaridad. Sentía ganas de despedazar a Gold. Recorrió la habitación para tranquilizarse.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo has hablado con él?" Bella hizo una mueca de confusión.

"Cuando vine esta mañana él me estaba esperando aquí, se había colado en la casa. Tuvimos una... charla, sí, eso, una charla sobre ti. Quiere que me aleje de ti, que soy una mala influencia y que entorpezco su camino para volver a conseguir tu afecto." Se sentó al lado de su amiga, abatida.

"¿Realmente él te dijo eso?" Bella quedó callada por un momento. "Yo no quiero que te alejes de mí, Ruby. Ya no me importa Rumpelstiltskin." La bibliotecaria agarró las manos de Ruby y les dio un leve apretón, mostrando cariño. "Quizás en el pasado sí me importó, pero ya no siento nada hacia él. Su comportamiento contigo es horrible, te ha dicho cosas despreciables. No dejes que me lleve con él, por favor." Sus ojos se humedecieron debido a la gran preocupación que sentía.

"Bella, eh, tranquilízate." Subió una de sus manos a la mejilla de su amiga para limpiarte una lágrima que se había escapado. "No te voy a dejar sola, ¿vale? Estoy aquí, contigo, Gold no va a conseguir nada. No se lo permitiré." Ruby abrazó a Bella mientras le acariciaba el pelo, intentando tranquilizarla.

La bibliotecaria hundió su cara en el cuello de la loba, dejando escapar varias lágrimas. "No eres mala, Ruby, no eres una mala influencia para mí. No quiero que pienses eso porque no lo eres. No quiero que Rumpelstiltskin me obligue a ir con él y que te haga daño, no quiero perderte, Ruby." Bella sollozaba en el hombro de la camarera mientras se desahogaba.

Ruby sonrió, un leve rumor asomó por sus mejillas y apretó su abrazo con la chica a la que tanto quería. Pero no, no era momento de volver a esos sentimientos, ahora tenía que ocuparse de Gold y evitar que Bella se fuese. Rompió el abrazo y la miró a los ojos. Besó su frente con delicadeza y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Lo sé, lo sé todo Bella. No hace falta que me lo digas. Te voy a proteger como si no hubiese mañana. Te voy a proteger por encima de todo. Así que anima esa cara y piensa que vamos a hacer que Gold te deje en paz de una vez." Ruby notó que Bella estaba un poco colorada por lo que había dicho, así que eso le provocó un sonrojo a ella de nuevo. Sus manos se buscaron mutuamente, entrelazando los dedos entre ellos. Se perdieron en los ojos de la otra mientras Ruby acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar una de las manos de Bella. En ese momento la loba pensaba que iba a ocurrir algo, pero tras la promesa que le acababa de hacer a su mejor amiga de protegerla no podía traicionarla de ese modo.

El silencio lo rompió Ruby con un hilo de voz un tanto inseguro "Bella, vamos a hablar con Gold. Tenemos que solucionar esto." Se alejó de su amiga y se puso de pie, esperando su respuesta.

"Vale, vamos." La bibliotecaria la imitó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Ruby, no hagas nada peligroso, ¿vale?" Le extendió la mano a su amiga.

"Está bien." Le dio la mano y le sonrió tristemente, sabía que no iba a poder cumplir eso.


	3. Hay que encontrarlo

**Hola :3 He estado de viaje, por eso no he podido actualizar esto antes xD Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, tiene menos contenido, me he enrollado mucho con tonterías ya que quería dejar terminada esta parte y he querido darle a Bella un poco de protagonismo en cuanto a sus pensamientos. Gracias por los reviews y follows, y a los lectores anónimos os digo que si habláis y hacéis acto de presencia no os voy a morder :3**

* * *

Antes de salir por la puerta, Ruby se terminó de vestir, estaba un poco indecente. Se quitó la camiseta que tenía y se puso una blusa blanca con ligeros toques de rojo y se puso un abrigo largo negro encima. Había dormido con pantalones cortos negros y medias, así que solo tuvo que ponerse sus tacones rojos. Ya se veía bien, algo atrevida por los tacones pero estaba acostumbrada ya. Bella no era muy de tacones, le gustaban más los botines. Llevaba unos negros, una falda negra y una blusa ancha de media manga blanca junto a un fular negro y una chaqueta vaquera. Las dos chicas salieron de la casa de la loba y los últimos rayos de Sol del día les rozaron la piel. Ruby soltó la mano de su amiga y se estiró un poco ya que había estado en la cama y tenía el cuerpo un tanto adormecido.

"Vaya, sí que he dormido bastante tiempo, ya mismo anochece." Después de estirarse soltó un leve bostezo, el cual cubrió con la palma de la mano en la boca.

"Sí, seguramente esta noche apenas duermas. Eso es lo malo de dormir durante el día." Belle echó a andar por la acera.

"Ya pero hoy no tengo problema para eso." Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó su cara. "Es luna llena así que dormiré en el bosque tras caer rendida por culpa de un largo paseo corriendo" Aceleró y se puso a la altura de la bibliotecaria.

Bella rió levemente. "Entonces todo solucionado. Aún así, deberías de dejar la costumbre de dormir en el bosque, te podría pasar algo" Bajó la mirada al preocuparse por su amiga. _Podrías venir a la biblioteca a dormir en lugar de al bosque, tonta_. Le encantaba dormir al lado de Ruby.

"¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? Ya nadie me tiene miedo y no me harán nada, además de que no pueden venir gente de fuera al pueblo. Así que, ¿qué podría pasarme? Te preocupas demasiado" Estiró la mano hacia la de su amiga y la agarró fuertemente. Bella sonrió por el gesto, antes le había dado algo de pena cuando Ruby la soltó.

"Estoy segura de que Rumpelstiltskin aprovechará cualquier momento para hacerte algo, incluso si estás indefensa y es juego sucio por su parte. Hará lo que sea con tal de salir ganando, Ruby." Le dio una patada a una piedra que rodó hasta chocar contra una pared.

"¿No lo sabes? Yo también haré lo que sea con tal de salir ganando. No te voy a perder ante Gold." Miró a Bella con confianza para que dejase la preocupación a un lado.

La chica suspiró. "Cómo me gustaría poder hacer algo. Me siento inútil, me gustaría poder protegerte." _Quizás no tenga apenas fuerza ni pueda hacer magia, pero como Rumpelstiltskin se atreva a hacer daño a Ruby le haré pagar por ello, sea como sea. _Comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su dedo en la parte contraria a la palma de la mano de Ruby.

"No digas esas cosas, no eres inútil. De todos modos, me puedo proteger sola y esto es entre Gold y yo, Bella. No te preocupes." Se le erizó un poco el vello por las caricias de su amiga.

"Ya sé que eres autosuficiente en ese sentido, Ruby, pero… soy la única que no puede hacer nada."

"Sí que puedes hacer, solo que no físicamente. Tu poder reside en tu mente, eres muy inteligente."

"No lo soy, es solo que como leo mucho recuerdo algunas cosas de las que leo en los libros" Bella sonrió tontamente por culpa del halago de la loba.

"Mira, ambas sabemos quién lleva la verdad en esta discusión así que vamos a dejar el tema" Ruby le guiñó el ojo, pícaramente, provocando un sonrojo en la otra. "Y ahora vamos a centrarnos en Gold. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?"

"Puede que esté en su tienda. Si no lo está, seguramente se habrá encerrado en algún lugar oculto para hacer una poción o algo para quitarte de en medio…" La bibliotecaria fue bajando su tono poco a poco hasta hacer que las últimas palabras fuesen casi inaudibles.

"Pues que intente hacer la poción que quiera, no me hará daño alguno" Ruby se mostró segura, no le asustaba un poco de magia, ya encontraría remedio para contrarrestarla. Bella suspiró y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano a la otra. "Creo que deberíamos pasarnos por la tienda, cuando lleguemos ya veremos qué hacer."

"Vale, pero Ruby…" Se paró delante de ella y clavó los ojos sobre los suyos. "No te confíes mucho. Él es muy poderoso. Pero no me malinterpretes, no digo que tú no lo seas." Se puso algo nerviosa.

"Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila Bella, ya encontraré algún modo de contrarrestar su poder."

La chica se encogió de hombros viendo lo imposible que era hacerle saber a Ruby que el mago era muy poderoso. _Lo único que puedo desear es que no entre en una pelea física con Rumpelstiltskin, él puede causar estragos con solo su mirada… aunque me duela saber esto, por mucha fuerza y habilidad que tenga Ruby siendo una loba, no le hará más que heridas superficiales._

El camino hacia la tienda se hizo corto y silencioso, disfrutaron estando la una al lado de la otra. A medida que avanzaban por la calle se iban encontrando con personas. Algunas se quedaban mirándolas ya que iban de la mano y tenían edad suficiente como para tener una actitud así de infantil. Bella se agitaba un poco y escondía su cara bajo el fular que llevaba. Ruby se dio cuenta de esta actitud al cabo de un rato, así que le buscó solución: se enganchó del brazo de la bibliotecaria y le dio la mano, introduciéndolas en su bolsillo del abrigo. Andaban cómoda y cálidamente, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Sus hombros rozaban y a la vez sus manos jugaban dentro del bolsillo de la loba. Esta tenía la cara iluminada gracias a su gran sonrisa imborrable (exceptuando cuando hablaba de algo malo relacionado con Bella o la Abuelita) y silbaba ligeramente una canción. _Qué tranquila está, no lo entiendo. Yo estoy nerviosísima, vamos por la calle agarradas de la mano y estamos demasiado cerca. _Bella tocó sus mejillas para comprobar la temperatura. _Además, estoy ardiendo, quizás tenga fiebre. Bueno, no vale esa excusa, es obvio que estoy así por culpa de Ruby… Estoy segura de que ella ve esto como un gesto amistoso, se cuelga así también de mucha gente y es muy cariñosa._ Ruby tosió un poco, haciendo que Bella dirigiese sus ojos hacia ella y se cruzaron sus miradas. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una cara tonta que Ruby le hizo. La bibliotecaria se rió, se burló de ella y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos._ En cambio yo, cuando ella tiene esta actitud tan cercana conmigo, no puedo evitar pensar de otra forma. Sé de sobra que es malinterpretar la situación pero últimamente se me hace bastante difícil controlar estos sentimientos hacia Ruby. Esta misma mañana no he podido controlar el impulso de mirar a Ruby cuando estaba de espaldas. No quiero ni siquiera darles nombre, no quiero identificarlos, sé que si lo hago sufriré demasiado. Prefiero encerrarme a leer libros y disfrutar de esta… amistad._

Al llegar entró primero Ruby sin ni siquiera llamar al timbre o a la puerta. Bella en cambio sí dio unos toques en la puerta al entrar. Recorrieron la tienda con la mirada pero no había rastro de Gold. Ruby fue detrás del mostrador dispuesta a entrar al almacén pero una voz familiar la detuvo.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Lucas, señorita French." Regina salió del almacén y fue hacia el mostrador. Parecía algo nerviosa por la visita inesperada. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Hemos venido a buscar a Gold. ¿Y tú por qué estabas ahí dentro y estás tan agitada?" Ruby se puso a la defensiva, no se puede decir que tuviese una buena relación con la alcaldesa.

"Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, señorita Lucas. Él no está aquí, así que pueden marcharse." Regina se cruzó de brazos y las miró seriamente, tratando de imponer respeto.

"¿No está? ¿Entonces qué haces ahí dentro?" La loba empezó a sospechar de la actitud que estaba teniendo.

"¿Cómo has entrado?" Esta vez era Bella la que preguntaba, remarcando el delito que estaba cometiendo la alcaldesa.

"Tengo muchas llaves de la ciudad. Demasiadas, diría yo." Regina fue a salir de la tienda pero Ruby se lo impidió. "Tengo prisa, señorita Lucas, ¿me deja marchar?"

"No. Qué hacías ahí dentro, Regina, no estarás planeando algo de nuevo, ¿no?"

"Sea lo que sea que estoy haciendo no les influye en nada, así que deje de meter las narices donde lo le incumbe." Apartó a Ruby de su camino sin mucha fuerza y fue hacia la puerta.

"Quizás la Sheriff deba saber de este pequeño incidente, ¿qué opinas, Bella?"

"Me parece una buena idea, ella se encargará de que no vuelvan a pasar cosas raras relacionadas con la alcaldesa." La bibliotecaria le siguió el juego, esperando la respuesta de Regina.

"Hagan lo que quieran, eso es asunto vuestro. Señorita French, señorita Lucas, que pasen una buena noche." Al salir fue hacia un coche bastante llamativo y entró, desapareciendo entre las casas tras ponerse en marcha.

Ruby estaba pegada al cristal de la tienda, mirando cómo se iba el coche y asombrada.

"¿Ese no es el coche de Emma?" Bella hizo la pregunta primero.

"Sí, lo es. Un escarabajo amarillo, el único de Storybrooke." Se giró para mirar a su amiga. "Creo que ya no podemos ir a hablar con la Sheriff, creo que está algo más informada que nosotras." Rió levemente, dejando que la bibliotecaria se relajara y riese también.

Esta miró por la ventana y vio que estaba anocheciendo. "Ruby, es tarde, deberíamos dejar esto por hoy. Rumpelstiltskin no está por aquí y va a ser difícil encontrarlo."

"Sí, tienes razón. Mañana lo buscaremos." Abrió la puerta dando paso a Bella para que saliese. Tras que lo hiciera, ella también salió, cerrando la puerta. "Vete a casa y duerme tranquilamente, deja las preocupaciones por una noche."

"Está bien. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?" Bella no quería que su amiga volviese a dormir en la calle, por muy loba que fuese eso no es bueno para cuando es humana.

La oscuridad se estaba apoderando de las calles e hizo que se encendieran las farolas. A la camarera le dio un escalofrío y sus ojos tomaron la apariencia un tanto salvaje por un momento. "Correr toda la noche" Una sonrisa de satisfacción se cruzó en la cara de Ruby. "Necesito despejarme y sacarme de la cabeza unas cuantas cosas."

"Deberías leer libros, a mí me ayudan a dejar de pensar en las cosas de este mundo." Sonrió tristemente. "Intenta que no te pase nada, ¿vale?"

Ruby abrazó a su amiga. "Lo de los libros te lo dejo a ti, no tengo tanta paciencia." Una risilla se escapó de sus labios. "Voy a tener mucho cuidado. Descansa, Bella." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó.

"Claro, descansa tú también, disfruta." Se sonrojó por el beso y fue hacia la biblioteca, estaba viviendo en el ático del edificio y le apetecía leer algo antes de dormir, también tenía que desconectar un poco.

Se fueron en direcciones opuestas, y al cabo de unos segundos Bella se giró para ver a la loba a lo lejos pero ya había desaparecido. Alzó la mirada al cielo y pudo observar la luna llena sobre su cabeza. Un aullido le hizo esbozar una sonrisa mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminaba.


	4. Un paseo nocturno

**Perdonad la tardanza . He estado liada con varias cosas (exámenes, trabajos, familia...) y no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada. También me ocurre eso de querer escribir algo pero no me viene la inspiración xDD Gracias a todos los seguidores, a los que habéis marcado en favoritos y a los de los reviews :3 Gracias también a los lectores fantasma (?) Me siento algo mal poniendo a Rumpel así de malvado, pero necesito alguna excusa para emparejar a estas dos . En los capítulos siguientes intentaré hacer que se vuelva algo más tranquilo y decente jajajaja Que a mí me encanta Rumpel, jo, y parece que no xD Este cap me ha salido algo más corto, pero creo que tiene más contenido ya que no tiene ningún diálogo. Disfrutad de él, ¡y si os gusta dejad algún review, haced fav o follow!**

* * *

Bella llegó a la biblioteca, no le tomó mucho tiempo. Al entrar dejó la chaqueta vaquera encima de una de las mesas y fue a perderse entre los pasillos llenos de estanterías. A medida que avanzaba deslizaba la mano por los libros, leyendo por encima sus títulos. Algunos le llamaban la atención y los sacaba para leer su argumento en la contraportada. Dejaba los que no le convencían del todo en su sitio y seguía mirando. Los que le gustaban, los abría por una página al azar y aspiraba su aroma a libro. En algunas ocasiones el polvo se le metía en la nariz y le hacía estornudar, pero su amor por ese olor tan peculiar era superior a cualquier molestia. Tras coger una gran pila de libros, fue a una de las zonas en las que había unos sillones. Se sentó en uno, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y acomodándose. Dejó los libros en una mesita que tenía al lado y cogió el primero, dispuesta a leerlo.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Ruby corría por el bosque en forma de lobo. El aire frío en la cara, su pelaje alborotándose y la luz de la Luna iluminando la zona la hacía sentir viva. Antes, pensaba en su poder como una maldición. El transformarse en lobo y masacrar a la gente… pero después de aprender a controlar sus transformaciones lo empezó a llamar habilidad. No hacía ningún mal, era totalmente consciente a pesar de su apariencia. Sus ojos amarillos buscaban rápidamente huecos y zonas sin peligro para pasar entre la vegetación, esquivando los obstáculos que había en su camino. Vio una rama bastante grande que había cruzando de la copa de un árbol a las raíces de otro y decidió saltarla. Fue a impulsarse con las patas traseras en la rama pero al ejercer fuerza la rama se rompió, haciéndola caer al suelo. La loba rodó bastantes metros por culpa de la gran velocidad que llevaba. Se quedó en el suelo tumbada mientras recuperaba el aliento, escuchando la vida nocturna del bosque y pensando. Pensaba en Bella, no podía hacer que su mente la olvidase ni un momento. Pensó en lo extraño que era, Caperucita Roja enamorada de Bella. ¿Eso significaba que ella era la Bestia? Bueno, realmente le pegaba a Ruby ese apodo, la sangre de hombre lobo corría por sus venas. También pensó en Gold y en que principalmente el papel de Bestia era suyo, pero ahora era de Ruby y de nadie más. Se acordó de sus amenazadoras palabras y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. A ella le podía hacer y decir lo que quisiese, pero más le valía no acercarse a la bibliotecaria. Como hiciese algo fuera de lo permitido, no dudaría en pedir ayuda a los demás habitantes de la ciudad para embestir toda la magia contra él. La gente le ayudaría sin duda, Gold les había causado demasiados problemas a todos a lo largo de su existencia.

La loba se levantó, se estiró un poco e hizo ademán de echar a correr de nuevo. Pero no lo logró, algo se lo impidió. Unas raíces se le enredaron en las patas, inmovilizándola. Se agitó y movió sus garras para intentar romperlas pero no surtió efecto. Gruñó un poco, se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y mordisqueó las raíces. Percibía alguien en la zona pero no podía saber quién era, estaba demasiado desconcertada como para pensar con claridad.

Bella ya había leído alrededor de medio libro. Se levantó y dio vueltas por la biblioteca, tenía las piernas dormidas de haber estado sentada en la misma posición por un par de horas. Era realmente tarde pero aún no tenía sueño. Estaba preocupada por Ruby. Fue hacia una de las ventanas y la abrió de par en par. Sacó medio cuerpo y se apoyó con los codos en el bordillo de la ventana. Inhaló la fresca brisa nocturna mientras admiraba la Luna llena, encima de la ciudad. De repente, sintió la necesidad de verla. No sabía si lo lograría, pero al menos lo iba a intentar. Cerró la ventana, apagó las luces y salió, chaqueta en mano, hacia el bosque. Corría por las calles iluminadas por las farolas, tenía que verla cuanto antes mejor. Escuchaba unos aullidos agonizantes que le ponían el vello de punta y la preocupaban más. Llegó al bosque y caminó rápidamente entre los árboles, siguiendo los aullidos para encontrar a su loba.

Ruby, por otra parte, mordía y arañaba las raíces. Ya casi estaba libre, sólo le quedaba atada una pata. Con sus fuertes garras, consiguió deshacerse del impedimento y echó a correr, su instinto le decía que huyese. Sentía a alguien persiguiéndola, sentía unos ojos clavados en ella. El ambiente se empezó a enfriar rápidamente, a la camarera le empezaba a costar respirar. Sus pulmones se resintieron por culpa del frío y su ritmo corporal se volvió más lento. En un claro del bosque se paró a descansar, mirando a su alrededor y aullando. Comenzó a oler a magia y se puso a la defensiva, esperando un ataque de cualquiera que fuese la persona que le estaba persiguiendo. Sintió en su piel ligeros cortes muy fríos y desvió la mirada para ver qué ocurría. Estaba sangrando levemente por todo su cuerpo. Más cortes. Alguien le estaba lanzando con magia pequeños trozos de hielo afilados que desgarraban su piel y se fundían en el suelo. Aullidos de dolor se le escapaban de sus pulmones. Volvió a correr e intentó detectar algún olor. Sí, había allí una persona escondida en el bosque, ¿pero quién? Tenía el mismo olor… el mismo olor que esa mañana cuando volvió a su casa y se encontró a Gold allí. Cómo no, nadie más podría estar haciéndole eso a Ruby. Gruñó ferozmente y aulló, intentando que aquel desgraciado que le estaba atacando se percatase de que la loba ya sabía quién era.

Por otra parte, la bibliotecaria corría a más no poder en mitad de la noche. Oía múltiples aullidos y gruñidos en diferentes partes del bosque y no sabía hacia dónde ir. Además, todos los árboles le parecían iguales y no sabía qué dirección tomar, tenía la sensación de estar andando en círculos. Sus pies comenzaban a quejarse, levaba mucho rato corriendo y aún no había encontrado señales de Ruby. Ni siquiera podía encontrar su rastro en el suelo del bosque. Se detuvo a intentar recuperar el aliento. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada. Había demasiados aullidos aquella noche, ¿realmente había lobos en Storybrooke? No… estaba segura de que Ruby era la única. Entonces, ¿cómo es que había tantos ruidos de diferentes partes del bosque? Alguien debía estar intentando despistarla. Sólo un nombre se le pasó por la cabeza. Rumpelstiltskin. No entendía cómo podía haber estado enamorada de él, lo único que hacía era cosas realmente perjudiciales para la gente. Se puso derecha, para continuar con la búsqueda, y respiró honda y profundamente. Solamente tenía que seguir los aullidos de Ruby, la conocía muy bien, no le iba a resultar difíciles. La única complicación era la cantidad de aullidos. ¿Cómo podía haber tantos y que nadie se hubiese quejado? ¿Era la única que lograba oírlos? Tras varios intentos frustrados de imitaciones baratas de los sonidos de un lobo, logró captar un aullido que tenía mucho sentimiento y frustración. ¡Ese era! Ruby la estaba llamando, necesitaba su ayuda.

En un instante estaba corriendo. No le importaba estar agotada, Ruby la necesitaba. Siempre era ella la débil de las dos y la que tenía que ser salvada, por una vez quería ser la fuerte. Gritaba su nombre continuamente con la esperanza de que la loba le respondiese. El bosque estaba agitado, se escuchaban ruidos extraños y el lamento de cierta loba le estaba destrozando por dentro. Comenzaba a marearse un poco, la Luna lanzaba pequeños destellos a su cara cuando no estaba tapada por los árboles y la inseguridad sobre la salud de Ruby le hacía estar intranquila, además de que sus pulmones estaban al límite. En un pestañeo instantáneo Bella pudo ver unos ojos amarillos que aparecieron de la nada desde un lateral, directamente hacia ella. El golpe fue muy fuerte, la derribó y cayeron al suelo, rodando. Ruby hizo todo lo posible para que, al frenar, su cuerpo quedase debajo del de la bibliotecaria par no aplastarla con su peso. Chocaron contra un árbol y efectivamente Bella estaba encima. No podía moverse, sentía náuseas y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Estuvo descansando unos minutos encima de aquella loba antes de alzar la vista. El bosque enmudeció, solo estaban allí ellas dos.

Con el tacto notó su pelaje algo mojado de una sustancia oscura. Llevó la mano donde la Luna se la iluminaba y pudo ver que era sangre. Sangre de Ruby. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos a la vez que humedeciéndose. Se repetía que no debería haber dejado que su amiga se fuese a correr, que era todo su culpa porque Rumpelstiltskin le quería a ella, no a Ruby, y la que más estaba saliendo perjudicada y herida era la camarera. Llevó sus manos a su cara de loba y la acarició, estaba desmayada. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado como para volver a su forma humana. Ruby se estaba desangrando y no sabía qué hacer. Su estómago se contraía continuamente provocándole arcadas de la impotencia. No tenía magia, no tenía fuerza, no tenía nada. ¿Qué podía hacer ella en una situación así? Era inútil. Se abrazó con fuerza a Ruby y echó a llorar, realmente no sabía qué hacer. No podía cargar con su amiga hasta el hospital en su forma de lobo. Tampoco podía curarle, no tenía medios… un segundo. Ella no, pero conocía a alguien que sí que podía ayudarla, aunque no estaba segura de si iba a acceder. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y buscó en la agenda. Regina… No, no es a ella a la que tenía que llamar. Era a Emma, ponía la mano en el fuego que si ella le pedía ayuda a Regina iba a ayudarlas. Un atisbo de esperanza cruzó por su corazón. Marcó el número de la rubia, esperando a que cogiese el teléfono por muy tarde que fuese.


	5. Rescate

**¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Está sin revisar, pero bueno, quería subirlo hoy xD Si veo que tiene fallos graves lo editaré y lo volveré a subir :3 Voy a establecer el domingo como día de subir un nuevo capítulo. Si no me organizo soy tan vaga que puedo llegar hasta a no cumplir mi palabra... así que cuando llegue el domingo si no he escrito nada mi conciencia me llamará mala persona y escribiré algo xD Y bueno, como siempre gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews, habéis hecho follow y fav, y gracias por leer mi historia c: ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

Mientras que en el bosque una bibliotecaria hacia una llamada telefónica, el móvil de cierta rubia estaba perdido por la casa. Emma estaba durmiendo cuando la melodía de su móvil resonó por toda la casa. Aún así, estaba tan profundamente dormida que no hizo caso alguno a la llamada. El teléfono móvil siguió sonando por unos segundos hasta que la voz de cierta persona se escuchó en mitad de la oscuridad.

"Emma, tu móvil está sonando, responde a la llamada…" Se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar frente a frente con la Sheriff y la agitó con una de sus manos.

"Uh… déjame, si ni siquiera es de día…" Sacó su brazo de bajo de las sábanas y buscó la mano de su acompañante. "Venga, a dormir Regina." Entrelazó sus manos y siguió acostada como si nada.

"Hace tiempo tomaste la responsabilidad de ser la sheriff, así que levántate y responde." Juguetona, la alcaldesa le daba pequeños empujones a la rubia para que se levantase. "Tendré que castigarte si no te mueves…"

"Entonces me quedo." Pequeñas risas inundaron la habitación. "Ahora vengo."

Al fin la rubia se levantó y fue a buscar el móvil. Lo encontró rápido pero antes de poder descolgar dejó de sonar. Miró el registro de llamadas y le extrañó mucho ver el nombre de Bella, lo que le hizo preocuparse. Rápidamente le devolvió la llamada y tras un par de pitidos respondió.

_"¿E…Emma?" _Un sollozo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre?" Definitivamente algo grave estaba pasando.

_"Es Ruby…" _La bibliotecaria tomó una gran bocanada de aire."…_está herida pero como está en forma de lobo no puedo llevarla ni hacer nada así que necesito ayuda por favor está sangrando mucho y no sé qué hacer está así por mi culpa Rumpel le ha atacado porque yo no quiero separarme de Ruby y si al menos pudiese evitar todo esto pero es que realmente no quiero dejarla porq" _Iba a continuar hablando pero se estaba quedando ya sin aire y agradeció que Emma la cortase.

"¡Bella! Bella, tranquilízate mujer, tranquila. A ver, dime dónde estáis y voy hacia allá. ¿Sabes dónde está la capa roja?" Subió al dormitorio donde le esperaba Regina sentada a los pies de la cama. Le hizo gestos preguntando que qué ocurría ya que parecía preocupada. La sheriff simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano diciéndole que se esperase un momento. Se empezó a vestir y a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación con rapidez. Se puso sus vaqueros y sus botas oscuras.

_"Está en la biblioteca, como Ruby ya no la utiliza me la regaló…" _Su tono vergonzoso se desvaneció lentamente.

"Vale, la recojo y voy a buscaros. ¿Sabes en qué parte del bosque estáis?" Regina le acercó una camiseta simple de tirantes negra y le puso su chaqueta de cuero roja.

_"N…no… Emma, por favor, pídele ayuda a Regina… Ruby está perdiendo tanta sangre que… y si tardas mucho en encontrarnos… habla con Regina por favor." _Su voz se rompió y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas como ríos.

"Está bien. En diez minutos estamos allí y haremos que Ruby se recupere. No te preocupes Bella. Hasta ahora." Colgó la llamada y dirigió la mirada a la morena, que la miraba expectante. "Era Bella. Si he entendido bien Ruby ha sido atacada por Rumpelstiltskin mientras estaba en el bosque en su forma de lobo y está sangrando mucho, o algo así" Movió la cabeza negativamente y le acercó la ropa. "Tú también vienes, necesitamos algo de magia esta noche."

Regina estuvo un poco dubitativa sobre la idea de ir, pero acabó cediendo. Abrió el armario y comenzó a vestirse, una falda entubada gris que realzaba sus caderas y una camisa blanca con un botón desabrochado arriba, unos tacones negros y una americana a juego con la falda para no pasar frío. No era el típico conjunto para ir de aventuras por el bosque pero estaba acostumbrada a moverse ágilmente con esa vestimenta. "Hay que encontrarlas, ¿no? Dame un segundo que busco una poción…" Desapareció por la puerta y fue al piso de abajo.

Emma terminaba de coger su placa de sheriff, las llaves del coche y demás. Se acercó a la habitación de Henry para asegurar que estaba durmiendo, le dio un ligero beso en la frente y bajó a buscar a su acompañante.

"Regina, yo ya estoy lista." Esperaba apoyada en la puerta de la entrada.

Apareció con un pequeño frasco entre los dedos "Vámonos, no quiero que Henry se quede solo durante mucho tiempo." Salieron de la casa con el paso acelerado y se montaron en el coche de Emma. "¿No crees que les resultará extraño a los demás ver el coche de la Salvadora aparcado enfrente de la casa de la Reina Malvada?" Una sonrisa se cruzó por la cara de la morena.

"Bueno, compartimos un hijo, no resulta extraño que pasemos más tiempo juntas por tal de estar más con él… es una buena excusa, así que no hay problema." Antes de arrancar se acercó a Regina y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, causándole un leve sonrojo seguido de un carraspeo.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y Emma se bajó del coche para buscar la capa de Ruby. Con las llaves de la alcaldesa, abrió el edificio sin problemas y se hizo con la capa. Regresó con Regina tras cerrar la biblioteca.

"Ahora, dame eso." La rubia le cedió la capa roja y observó cómo vertía el contenido del frasco sobre ella. "Es magia básica de rastreo, la capa nos guiará hasta donde está Ruby." El escarabajo amarillo volvió a arrancar y fueron hacia el bosque. Paso poco tiempo hasta que llegaron, aparcaron el coche fuera de la carretera y se bajaron.

Echaron a correr hacia el corazón del bosque. La capa roja iba señalando la dirección, se movía aleatoriamente en el aire y si no fuese porque Regina la tenía agarrada saldría volando. Gritaban sus nombres, esperando una respuesta. Cada vez se adentraban más al bosque pero la capa no cesaba de moverse y no había rastro de las dos chicas. Emma y Regina seguían corriendo, fatigadas al cabo de un rato (más la alcaldesa que la sheriff, esta tenía una condición física muy buena) y lo único que veían era árboles y más árboles. La noche ya estaba pasando, quedaban solo unas pocas horas para que el Sol asomase por el horizonte. Aún así, seguía todo estando bastante oscuro y no se podía ver bien.

Se pararon a descansar y reponer el aliento, recorrer el bosque estaba resultando agotador. Emma seguía llamando a la bibliotecaria sin cesar, por mucho que sus pulmones se estuviesen quejando por la falta de aire.

"Un momento." Regina alzó una mano en señal de silencio. "¿No lo oyes?"

La sheriff agudizó el oído esforzándose por escuchar. "¡Sí, es ella! Qué lince estás echa, Regina…" Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a echar a correr. "¡Bella, dónde estás!"

Se estuvieron guiando por la voz de la bibliotecaria hasta que finalmente las encontraron, una chica y una loba apoyadas en un árbol. Emma se acercó a Bella y la abrazó, infundiéndole tranquilidad. Regina se había quedado algo apartada observando la escena, pero pronto se acercó y extendió la capa roja sobre Ruby. Esta volvió a su forma humana, y efectivamente estaba muy malherida. Tenía profundos cortes por todo el cuerpo y tenía la ropa rasgada, apenas cubría muchas zonas de su cuerpo. Bella se sonrojó un poco ante esto pero decidió no avergonzarse ya que la vida de su amiga estaba peligrando, se prohibió mirar su cuerpo. Acarició suavemente la cara de la loba, a pesar de que su pálida piel estaba manchada con suciedad y sangre, a la bibliotecaria le pareció que estaba igual de hermosa que siempre. Miró fijamente a Regina, pidiéndole ayuda. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Tras unos momentos asimilando la situación, la alcaldesa se agachó al lado de Ruby. Estiró sus manos y una luz anaranjada las rodeó. Fue pasando lentamente las manos por encima del cuerpo de la camarera, sanando sus heridas. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie de nuevo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Bella le puso bien la capa a Ruby para ponerle algo de ropa en buenas condiciones, y después la abrazó, estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo propio para poder sentir sus latidos y saber que ya estaba a salvo. Realmente había temido por su vida. No sabía que Rumpel pudiese llegar a esos extremos, le había prometido tantas veces que había cambiado…

Emma se acercó y, con bastante fuerza, alzó a Ruby en brazos. Le recolocó la capa y echó a andar hasta las afueras del bosque, seguida por Regina y Bella.

"Uhm… Regina…"

"¿Sí, señorita French?" Ni siquiera se giró a mirarla, seguía con la cara seria mirando a Emma que iba por delante de ellas.

"Gracias por tu ayuda. De verdad." Bella jugueteaba con sus manos mientras intentaba expresar con palabras lo que sentía. "No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieses querido ayudarnos."

"Que sea la malvada del cuento no significa que no pueda hacer cosas buenas de vez en cuando. No debe de subestimarme." Sonrió con superioridad.

"Regina, el 'de nada' es más fácil y más corto de decir que todos tus discursos." La sheriff se reía mientras las miraba de reojo. "Y deberías dejar de hablarle de usted a todos, que ya los conoces demasiado bien…"

"Para _su_ información, _señorita Swan_, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a llamar a la gente como quiera. Si no _le_ gusta, no me _escuche_." Y así es cómo la alcaldesa ganaba el juego, siempre se las apañaba para quedar por encima de la sheriff.

"Sí, sí, ya vendrás a mí suplicando y tendré que negarte lo que quieras…" Regina puso una cara de odio mezclada con vergüenza, sus colores subieron al rojo y el resto del camino no le dirigió la mirada a Emma ni una sola vez.

Cuando encontraron el coche, ya era de día y todo el mundo estaba trabajando o en la calle. El Sol lucía en el cielo y el tráfico estaba en marcha. Emma condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad y paró justo en la puesta de la biblioteca. Sacó rápidamente a Ruby del coche y entró en el edificio con Bella. Subieron al ático y la sheriff acostó a la loba en la cama de Bella. Se despidió de la chica, dejándole al cargo de la que estaba durmiendo y se fue, Regina la estaba esperando en el coche.

Bella se quedó mirando a la mujer que estaba sobre su cama. Se volvió a sonrojar por su falta de ropa así que decidió quitarle la poca que tenía y meterla en la cama. La desnudó hasta que quedó en ropa interior y dejó los harapos rajados en una esquina de la habitación. Se fijó ligeramente en el cuerpo de la camarera, pero sintió que era juego sucio así que volvió a su trabajo. Como estaba llena de sangre y demás, fue a por una toalla y la humedeció. Se la pasó superficialmente por la piel manchada para asearla un poco, más tarde Ruby tendría que ducharse ella misma. Suavemente deslizó las sábanas por debajo del cuerpo de la loba hasta que consiguió que no estuviesen atrapadas por él. Acomodó a Ruby en su cama y la arropó. Se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. Bella se agachó y le depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. No había dormido nada desde hacía bastante tiempo y estaba muy cansada. Los ojos poco a poco se le fueron cerrando y se quedó dormida en la cama junto a Ruby.


	6. Dime que me quieres

**¡Buenas! A última hora, pero aquí estoy x) Es un capítulo cortito pero es Rubelle entero y tiene muchos feels jajajaja Disfrutad leyendo y haced fav, ff y/o dejad un review por favor :3**

**¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Dime que me quieres.

Bella se despertó cuando ya había anochecido debido a unos extraños jadeos que estaba escuchando. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Ruby inquieta entre sueños, susurrando y jadeando. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla… _Pobrecita. Además, su instinto de lobo debe de querer despertarse…_ Estiró su mano hacia una de las mesitas de noche sin levantarse y agarró la capa roja de la loba. Apartó las sábanas y extendió la capa roja sobre Ruby. Observó cómo se calmaba un poco pero no cesaba la pesadilla. Bella tapó a ambas de nuevo con las sábanas y se acercó a Ruby lo máximo que pudo, pasó el brazo por su estómago y la abrazó, haciéndole pequeñas caricias en su abdomen.

"Shh… no te preocupes Ruby, todo está bien." Sus labios, rozando el oído de la loba, dejaban escapar pequeños susurros tranquilizadores. Tras varios minutos así, Ruby se tranquilizó y volvió a dormir tranquilamente. La bibliotecaria suspiró aliviada y estaba dispuesta a dormirse, pero su cuerpo volvió a estar en tensión. Inconscientemente, Ruby se movió en el sueño y se abrazó a Bella, apresándola contra su pecho. Le latía el corazón tan rápido que estaba realmente pensando en la probabilidad de despertar a Ruby por el ruido. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando concentrarse y dejar su nerviosismo de lado. Pasó bastante rato hasta que se acostumbró a la situación y aceptó que tenía que dormir en esa posición. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue relajándose y su mente se desvaneció, dejándola dormir.

* * *

Esta vez le tocaba despertarse a Ruby. Con su visión nocturna de lobo, inspeccionó el lugar ya que no le parecía su habitación. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que era la de Bella, notó un peso sobre ella. No era para nada molesto, le proporcionaba calor corporal y era agradable. Además, tenía un aroma muy placentero… a libros con un ligero toque dulce. ¿Vainilla, quizás? _Un segundo… ¿Bella? _Se dio cuenta de que tenía a la bibliotecaria entre sus brazos y que además era ella la que hacía que estuviesen en esa posición ya que su brazo estaba alrededor del cuerpo de Bella. Su cara enrojeció, no había sido consciente de haber hecho ese movimiento. Miró el reloj digital que había encima de la mesita y vio que era alrededor de media noche. Habían dormido mucho…

Con la mano que tenía libre acarició la cara de Bella y le dio un beso en la frente. Esta se movió un poco, soltó un ligero ruido y abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la misma posición de antes. Le quitó importancia al asunto hasta que miró directamente a los ojos a Ruby y los vio abiertos de par en par. Se le subieron los colores y levantó medio cuerpo rápidamente, quedando sentada en la cama. Ruby la imitó, quedando ambas sentadas con las piernas estiradas y en silencio. Ninguna dijo nada, se dieron tiempo mutuamente para asimilar la situación. Aún así estaban pegadas, sus cuerpos estaban unidos para no perder ni el calor ni el contacto.

Bajo las sábanas, Ruby deslizó su mano lentamente buscando la de Bella. La encontró más cerca de la suya de lo que pensaba, parece que también quería darle la mano pero no encontraba valor. La bibliotecaria se sobresaltó un poco pero agradeció el gesto. Apretó la mano y sonrió sin darse cuenta de que la loba la estaba mirando. Ella también sonrió, era ahora o nunca.

"Muchas gracias, Bella." Fue a responderle, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que los labios de la loba se lo impidieron. No se apartó, ni mucho menos, correspondió el beso haciéndole notar a su compañera que sentía lo mismo. Se echó un poco hacia delante y subió su mano al pelo de Ruby, acariciándolo. Se daban pequeños besos puros, intentando saciar el hambre mutuo que tenían la una de la otra. La loba, con ganas de más, intentó abrirse paso entre los labios de Bella con su lengua, cosa que consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo. La agarró de las caderas y la impulsó para que se sentase encima de ella. Se sumieron en un baile de lenguas tan deseado que sus pensamientos estaban siendo reducidos a nada, ya no pensaban, solamente estaban dejando que sus sentimientos hablasen por ellas.

"Esto es real… ¿no?" Bella rompió el beso un segundo y la miró fijamente para intentar asegurar que no estaba soñando. Sus manos dibujaban la mandíbula de la loba mientras esta deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda de la bibliotecaria.

"Tan real como mi amor por ti, Bella." Juntó su frente con la de Bella y le dio un beso de esquimal, acariciando sus pequeñas narices entre ellas.

Bella se separó levemente. "¿Qué?" No podía creerse lo que había escuchado.

La loba tragó saliva. "Que te quiero, Bella." Se ruborizó por las palabras, era más difícil de lo que parecía pronunciarlas. Se dio cuenta de que pequeñas lágrimas habían comenzado a descender por las mejillas de Bella y se apresuró a limpiarlas con sus manos. "Bella, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te he malinterpretado o algo?" Se preocupó un momento pero desapareció ese malestar tan rápido como la mujer que tenía encima de ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"No, es sólo… que estoy muy feliz, Ruby, yo también te quiero." Se abrazó a la loba muy fuerte, como si quisiera fundirse con ella y no despegarse jamás.

Decidieron aprovechar esa noche para recuperar todos esos besos que no se habían dado desde que se conocían. Besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, en la nariz, en el cuello, en la clavícula, en el abdomen… pero sin llegar a más. Bella no se explicaba cómo ocurría pero siempre que quería ser ella la que estuviese llevando el ritmo y dominando a la otra, Ruby siempre le daba la vuelta al asunto y se hacía ella con el control, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa en mitad del beso.

Esta vez la que estaba debajo era Bella, tumbada en la cama y la otra encima de ella besándole el cuello. Deslizó una de sus manos bajo su camiseta con el fin de hacerle pequeñas cosquillas en la espalda pero la bibliotecaria confundió la situación y le frenó con una de sus manos.

"Tranquila, no suelo hacerlo la primera noche." Bromeó la loba.

"¿Cómo que 'no sueles hacerlo'? Debemos tener una charla sobre las personas que te has llevado a la cama…" Bella frunció el ceño, Ruby había sido siempre de ir de aquí allí tonteando con todo el mundo y acostándose con quien quería. Al menos, eso parecía.

"Menos de las que te crees, muchísimas menos. Pero no te preocupes, tú vas a ser la última persona a la que me pienso llevar a la cama." Mordió su labio inferior en forma cariñosa y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. "Prepárate para cuando piense hacerlo." Su boca mostró una mueca pícara y habló en tono sensual, cosa que hizo avergonzar a Bella, que desvió la mirada. Ruby agarró su barbilla y la besó dulcemente. "Y dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer toda la noche? Porque desde luego yo no tengo sueño…" Otra vez ese tono sensual en su voz.

"Disfrutar de la noche viendo un maratón de películas románticas." No le siguió la broma, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

"¿Desde el primer día que estamos juntas y ya me obligas a ver cosas empalagosas?" Bella puso una cara de molestia fingida mientras miraba fijamente a Ruby. "¡Vale, vale! Fuera bromas, ya no más bromas de todo tipo." Ambas echaron a reír. Su felicidad era demasiado para sus sentimientos, estaban aún pensando en que realmente eran novias. Ruby se levantó de la cama y le dio la mano a Bella para ayudarle a levantarse también. "Siéndote sincera, me encantan las películas románticas." Se dieron un pequeño beso mientras andaban hacia el salón. Allí se acomodaron en el sofá, Bella apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Ruby y la loba abrazándola por la espalda. Por muy grande que fuese el sofá las piernas de Bella quedaban colgando así que subió los pies a la mesa. Encendieron la televisión y pusieron las películas románticas que Bella cogió 'prestadas' de la biblioteca, y estuvieron viéndolas hasta que se hizo de día. Se querían, mucho, y al fin habían tenido oportunidad de decirlo.


End file.
